


𝘽𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙞𝙙𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bartender Moonbyul, Bartender Xiaojun, Bottom Qian Kun, Clubbing, Consensual Sex, Consent is sexy guys, Kun is a struggling baby, Kun is emo-ish, M/M, Prostitution, Rich Hendery, Rich Lucas, Rich Ten, Smut, Stripper Kun, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Ten is a little bit of an asshole, Ten's dad is scary ig, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Xiaodery bc yes, Xuxi is Xuxi, Yangyang isn't mentioned a lot, rich kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ten is a rich kid who's never seen people struggle, he doesn't and probably will never be able to understand them... or at least that's what he thinks.Kun is a stripper at a cheap bar pushing his days through trying to build his world better.Their worlds collide... Is it chaos?(Btw yes this is multi chaptered so the characters will be studied after)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. Closed eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna clear their ages! They are not minors since the world setting is in the US, and not in Korea or China.  
> All of them except yangyang are legal adults! 
> 
> Ages:  
> Ten- 19  
> Kun- 22  
> Winwin- 21  
> Lucas- 20  
> Hendery-18  
> Yang yang- 17  
> Xiaojun- 19

_**! Tw !** _

_**\- drugs mentioned!** _

_**\- mature content!** _

_**-underage work mentioned!** _

**!** **please do not proceed to read this work if you're uncomfortable with any of this even slightly. Your mental health comes first !**

His eyes linger around the club. It's not the regular expensive one he goes to, with a bunch of suit clad old men and ladies in expensive silk both either screaming at anyone and everyone because of some failed business meeting, pulling their eye-catching iPhones shouting at someone on the phones and then slamming those devices against the desks or floors in frustration and anger or looking for strippers and rich kids to release their sexual frustration with. It's not shiny and glittery with bartenders intact and everyone in groups with a respectable distance.

No this place, is the opposite. 

It looks cheap from the area itself, the place looks small, still deep, and most of the people here are not even in their senses, _drowning_ in weed and smoke. The drinks are flowing like waterfalls and the only fights taking place are between bartenders and the customers who won't pay. It smells a lot, and Ten wanted to run away into his privileges, go to a 'classy' bar, get a drink and woo some older woman but no, Hendery and Xuxi had insisted that they stay and enjoy the so called club. He wasn't an asshole but Ten would rather not have some broke, druggie climbing his shoulder.

Half of the strippers in these clubs were prostitutes, he knew. Nothing hurt about that but... Ten never understood why these people who couldn't afford to pay their apartment bills spent money here, he would rather save it and then get some education and get a job- 

He sighs, _this is none of his business._

Walking further in the club he went to the bar straight because it was getting frustrating staying with people with no knowledge of thing such as maintaining respectable distance and privacy. He rubbed his forehead, elbows supported on the counter and looked up at the young man serving drinks. He motioned him to come with two fingers and looked back at Hendery and Lucas coming with a short boy with curly brown hair.

"Yo man, this is yang yang, super cool kid." Lucas announced loudly swinging his hand around the kid's shoulder. "And this is our Richie rich, Ten. His real name is annoyingly long so don't bother learning it." Ten snorted at that but didn't bother commenting. Chittaphon wasn't that long.

"Hey...I'm the one and only 5,6,7,8,9 Ten." He said emphasizing on "ayy". It was childish and he was wondering if the weed in the air was affecting his mind but Yangyang laughed and happily introduced himself back. Turns out.. Yangyang was a cool kid. He could speak some English, enough to conversate and turns out, was only 17. Him being here was contradictory in itself but he had seen kids way younger on the way to the center so it was nothing surprising. Suddenly mid talk a woman came to tap on his shoulder and said something.

"Okay guys.. It's been great but I gotta go for my show now.." He gave a mischievous eyebrow raise and the laughed walking away. 

"What show was he talking about..?" Ten asked after his 4th drink. "Wait and watch" Lucas pointed at the stage where the lights dimmed and then he mumbled something about going to find Hendery. He watched as the kid, Yangyang entered the stage and a lot of females, mostly older women and some young girls along with a few boys crowded the area. He came and started dancing a little, swaying to the beat bending to entertain some of them and taking the money. He grinded on the pole hard and slow and the women started screaming like crazy. Ten turned around and asked for another shot gulping it down. The taste wasn't the best but it was strong and in 5 cups he was feeling so drunk, even though he wasn't a lightweight. "What's with underaged kids working in your bars..?" He asked the bartender, a lady with long red dyed hair with blond highlights.

She looked older, a lot older but not a day above 25.

"You don't look like you're allowed to drink either...things happen." She gave a shrug and proceeded to pour drinks. Then she looked up at him and eyed him up to down. "So you're a rich kid huh? Tell me...got dragged here by a friend?" Ten widened his eyes and she laughed. "How do you know?" 

leaned on the counter and said in a casual tone. "Dressed in expensive clothes, you didn't notice your iPhone getting stolen 15 minutes back.." Ten checked his pockets and it was nowhere to be found. "..and you own a iPhone in the first place, your shoes are again from a rich brand and your hair dye looks way better than all of us here. Your watch could give it away too. I've had enough kids like you hanging on counters complaining about the place, it's not new." She smirks. He thought she wasn't even looking at him but he felt like if she kept going on she could tell his life history in 5 minutes. 

"Here's your phone...be thankful we got him in midway." She handed him the phone but pulled it midway of him taking it. "Uh-uh...nothing is free here kid." Ten could've fought her real good because he can but he let is slide pulling out a 100$ note and sliding his phone back in his pocket. He walked away from the bar with a glass of champagne and walked over to the sofas placed directly facing the little stage and plopped down in it. It wasn't the best but good enough.

He leaned his head back and rested his eyes. The music loudly ringing in his ears was slowed down.

The lights dimmed again, but this time they didn't open into some flashy neon lights like before. This time they opened after a few minutes, slowly a dark yellow/golden-ish lights gave a view to a person laying on the stage, slowly, the boy (he assumed) rose, his body moving expertise-ly, his hands moved in a practiced sensual way. The lights brightened a little and it took his breath away.

In front of him was a blue haired (parted in the middle), slim stripper with the face of an angel. His tongue was tied and he could only get up from where he was and walk towards him. It was hypnotizing. The boy wasn't a great dancer, or the most flexible person. He just had a charm ten couldn't put to words. This man had an equal share of market. A lot of men in the front and some in the back with women scattered in between.

The only instinct he had was to pull out his wallet and fetch a thick bill of cash. "Doll" They all chanted. So he wasn't a newbie, perhaps known around the club. The boy- Doll, made his way to him, crawling on his knees which were bare after he had discarded the pants revealing skin tight shorts made out of silk satin probably, which matched the black boots he had. The loose blue shirt was falling off his neck with the first 3 buttons unbuttoned. The crawl made him feel things but the way he took them out of his hand and then cupped Ten's face, traveling down to his shirt, daring and sharp pull. Doll winked and slid away continuing the rest of his show, catching eye contact with him in between time to time. His pants felt uncomfortably tight when he slut dropped against the pole and his shirt was on the last 4 buttons now, his left nipple showing when he lowered his hands. Just then he got up and the music died down.

The crowd started dispersing except a drunk man trying to reach to 'Doll' stopped by some people that were probably his friends. It was disturbing the way that sick drunkard called for the boy but 'Doll' didn't bat an eyelash keeping quiet and collecting the notes then going backstage. 

.・。.

"Heyy I found Hendery!" He turned around to see Lucas pointing to Hendery who was on the taller's shoulder, unconscious. "I don't know what he took but he's not dead so.." Lucas trailed of smiling like nothing happened. What had he even expected from Xuxi. "..anyways! I see you've been eyeing the performers for a while now...well today is your luck day!" He blinks up at his friend "oh no I wasn't-"

"Shh, save it. I booked you a private session aaaand no need to thank me. Consider this a small gift of your first time in Neozone!" Ten isn't given time to protest as he's shoved in front of a room pushed to go inside.

It doesn't have any doors, the bed is clearly cheap, but still better than most of the furniture of the club. Some messily arranged white sheets are on it, and it has a lot of space making the room look good (surprisingly). He's just looking around registering when a voice booms in the room. It's sharp and loud, as soon as he turned around, there stood a girl. He blinked at her. "Uh.. yeah, um I'm sorry my friend just-" the girl cut him off placing a hand on his mouth and stepping closer. She released him immediately and laughed "I'm just playing with you.. He'll b here in a while." She said grabbing the phone on the bed and walking out. He sighed in relief and fell back on the bed. It wasn't very soft, honestly he'd much rather be in his room right now but he had no idea what was going on. There was a sound of the curtains being pulled and he looked up. 

**It was the man from before.**

The icy blue hair were messy on his head, unevenly falling into his eyes. There was a slight glint in the other's eyes as a recognition when they made eye contact but he broke it. Ten sat up, awkwardly not knowing what to do as the man headed to the mirror, slightly brushing his hair with his hands and then keeping a few things on the table moving towards him. His heartbeat got fast when Doll placed a hand on his shoulders, sliding the other down his arm and made his way onto the Thai's lap.

Doll was so close to him barely inches away and he closed his eyes. There was a little mumble but he couldn't hear it and had to open his eyes again letting out a stuttered "what". "So you're the one huh?" It's soft. Very soft, reminding him of some nice pretty teacher with long hair who would have an equally soft smile. But it wasn't. It was a, stripper in his lap right now, he didn't know why (probably what xuxi paid for). "U-uh yea-" He let out a very high pitched answer and the other rolled his eyes, shifting on his lap. He threw him back and crawled above him, their faces inches away and Ten didn't know what to do.

Doll kissed him, his full lips setting on the thai's softly, elbows on either side of his head and legs beside his waist.

It was _electrifying_ , Doll tasted so good it made him itch to not do anything, he slightly raised his own head, hands travelling to his waist and flipped them over, getting on top of the blue haired man raising his body slightly off the mattress, getting harsh, sliding his tongue in. Doll clinged to his hair travelling them down to his shoulder and neck to support himself. 

It was **intense** and **satisfying**. He pinned the slightly taller man down, breaking the kiss travelling his mouth down the smooth neck, his slightly tanned skin looked beautiful in the light. The blue haired whined a little, tiny gasps escaping his mouth. "Please.." He muttered. And it made his pants grow tighter sending a thrust against the other's crotch and the both moaned. He couldn't handle it anymore, opening his pants hastly. It was weird, Ten never did things like this, he never had sex this fast, not at least till he took them on a date first or in even worst case, knew something about them. This was a total stranger, the only thing he knew was that his stage name is Doll (because no one obviously names their kid that) and that's it. The man had stripped his own pants and socks, removed the glittery chains on his neck and left in only one loose shirt, half unbuttoned.

Before he could strip further, ten pinned him on the bedside wall preventing him and then turned him around. His hard on was between his legs, and it made Ten feel even more turned on. "Uh are you-" "Just get in" Doll muttered before ten could say anything throwing a condom at him.

The Thai didn't think further quickly opening it and wrapping it around his length. He grabbed the blue haired man by his thighs, pulling him back and inserted his dick in the stripper's hole. Doll cried out, Ten wasn't big but he was average sized and he was unprepared. The stretch burned and he scratched on the bed sheets, further digging his head into the mattress. Ten on the other hand was on cloud nine. "You're so... Ah.. Tight." He muttered through gritted teeth. Without waiting further, he started thrusting, hard and sharp leaving the other crying and moaning. "A-ah! Please..." Doll let out a high pitched moan and it fueled the Thai, he increased his speed, grabbing onto the plush thighs as a leverage.

"C-call me... Call me Ten." He said biting his teeth pulling out completely just to send a hard thrust. Doll cried out in pleasure.

"Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten.." He kept chanting like a prayer. The stripper whined when the other pulled out but then the shorter flipped him over on to his back. "I want to see your face.." Ten said looking into his eyes and then thrusted back into doll. There was a calm in the taller's eyes for a split second until the Thai thrusted in him and he threw his head back revealing his neck. "Ten!" He cried out trying to reach for his own length but the shorter's hands stopped him and he whined. He couldn't do anything, the constant thursts into him made him weak and his hands were pinned to the bed.

"P-Please...i want to..." Doll cried, tears streaming from pleasure "what do you want baby.." He grumbled out and sent a particular strong thurst, the bed squeaking as he did "Ten...te-" Ten felt proud the way the other couldn't even make understandable words, muttering absolute gibberish or just chanting his name.

The man tried to thrash to get out of his grip but it was too weak and it only made the Thai smirk. "Seems like you're enjoying then."

There were some more weak protests but they all turned into moans and cries. After a few more thursts Ten could feel himself getting close so he freed one hand, still pinning doll's hand from the other and tugged on his length. The blue haired rolled his eyes back in immense pleasure and they both came, hard. He collapsed on the other after his orgasm and rolled over. It was exhausting, he was too tired to bother getting up or doing anything at all.

They laid for a while until his phone started ringing and he picked it up, the first thing he heard was laughter. "Your welcome~" Lucas's voice was teasing and he could see the younger's mischievous face already. He rolled his eyes "the heck do you want." He said clearly annoyed because he was way too tired. "Hey and I thought I'd book the room for the full night... seems like I should cancel it you can get your stuff-" "No need. Thanks for the room." He heard some hooting on the other side and he cut the call. His friends we're weird.

He looked on the other side and doll was asleep. His eyebrows relaxed, face smushed against the mattress and mouth slightly agape. He reached out to slide the hair to the side irritating his eyes. Then he got up, grabbing the tissues, cleaning himself and the taller. He picked him up and placed him back on the bed softly on the other side and flopped down on the other side, pulling the sheets on both of them after dressing the other in his boxers and oversized shirt as he dressed up himself. 

.・。.•

  
He was sleeping peacefully until his phone rang. Again. He didn't pick it up, cutting the call before even seeing who was calling him. He rolled over and then realized it wasn't his bed. No this was way too... harsh and rough. Then it hit him. 

_Oh_

He turned to look for the other male but there was no one there and there was just a ring on the side the other man laid on probably. He didn't even hear a budge, but he was dead asleep so he wouldn't have heard anything anyways. He sat up and ruffled his hair thinking if he should keep the ring with him. He thought about it and then stuffed it in his pocket. He'll return it.

Heading out was smooth thankfully, no one asked or questioned anyone saving him from embarrassment. it was morning so only cleaning was going around and a 1-2 men and women were walking probably in pain from hangover. He looked around for a second to see if doll was there but he didn't see a sign of that man. He headed out and looked around realizing he had no way to get back home. He opened his phone and there were 32 missed calls and 1 text, from his dad. 

" **Where are you"**

He sweated his ass, his dad got mad when he got mad and it was... Better not to mess with him. He called his driver in a _hurry_ and got him to pick him up from the nearest road there was away from the alley. "Sir you look-" He cut off his driver running into the car throwing himself in it. "I am stressed please drive fast or this will be the last time driving me ever." He said and the driver just laughed shaking his head but starting the car anyways. 

He had been his personal driver since he was 4 , the man practically watched him grow. He shuffle plays Ten's favourite playlist and it does relax him a little because the car journey is 2 hour even when on high speed, it might take more if, he hopes not, there was any traffic jam in between. 

They did reach and as soon as he did he could feel the anger in his dad the moment he stepped in, all the workers shuffling around nervously. 

.・。.・

He opened the door to their Hall and as soon as he did-

"CHITTAPHON!"

oh well, he's dead today. 


	2. Question

Hi, so I'm a little conflicted about the progress. 

If anyone reads this lmfao please help me 

  


  


a. I stretch this fic, making more chapters adding stuff like some problems in Kun and Ten's life. 

  


b. I tear them apart and never let them meet after a _long_ argument (Kun will get better situations out of his life) 

  


c. I make this angsty asf, add **some** drama like they fight and all and some cliche plots

  


_Originally my plan was C, but I'm not so sure about it rn_

I feel like I would kill some potential in no matter what way I choose. I don't want to make it too long and unbearable either. Which is why I need someone's help ( _I don't have any moots on ao3 yes_ 😔) 

  


**whoever reads this, _please_ help me figure it out**

**thanks 💖**

  


  


  


  


**Also happy late Taeyong day, ily so much baby <33**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Okay since A was voted I'm gonna go with the first option by default. I'll** _try_ **to update this every week.**

**If anyone** still **wants to give an ops I'm open to it I haven't started writing the next part yet, and even so I can add your idea in the upcoming chapters (if it matches my plotline)**

**  
**

**Thank you again please stay safe and hydrated <3**

**  
**


	3. 𝙴𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love this chapter (´◡`)
> 
> You're gonna see some character history in this one so I hope you like it (┛✧Д✧)┛

_**! Tw !** _

_**\- stalking mentioned** _

_**\- drug usage mentioned** _

**!** **please do not proceed to read this work if you're uncomfortable with any of this even slightly. Your mental health comes first !**

"Chittaphon!"

He was sneaking inside slowly, quietly. Good Lord knows that if his father would catch him somehow, he would be dead meat by now. 'How many times have I told you, you are 𝙢𝙮 heir.' He knew that line by heart, the same tone, same expression and same posture. He almost got success..just then the loud echo of his name launched in the mansion. Ten turned around slowly and was met with his father. Now, lookwise, his dad was laughable. Standing 5'3 height with a round chubby face. The man looked harmless.

Keyword. _Looked_. 

"Where have you been." His voice was calm, unlike before. Deadly calm and cold.

Like always. He sighed and walkedS towards his room loosely, going past his father standing in night gown. "Yes I broke the rules." There was no hesitancy in his voice. The didn't care about his father being mad anymore. Maybe he did when he was 4 year old and went to the home of his middle class friend. Apparently their houses smell, which is why he shouldn't ever go there. They are **greedy** , in need of more money, tired of regular jobs and predators to naive people.

Maybe 4 year old ten would accept it and break his year long friendship because of it. Maybe he did believe that 12 year old Ten deserved to go to a 'better' school, surround himself with people like _them_ , rich, people who won't run after him to get money because they already had plenty and even more. Apparently, the poor kid's have rotten mouths and bad habits. They are raised in violence and rage. Maybe 9 year old Ten would break his contact with all his classmates and go to another city, starting school life in an expensive place. Maybe 10 year old Ten would let his father shove a poor little boy asking for some food, his lithe body half hanging as he has no energy to drag himself.

Maybe 15 year old Ten would silently watch him kiss a random girl his father liked, not mentioning it to his mother, or anyone in general. _Maybe_. 

But not 19 year old Ten. As much as he grows, the burning rage for his "father" grows in his chest. He doesn't fear the man anymore, and well, fear far; he doesn't even respect him anymore. Sure, he knows that he's paying bills and he's the reason of his luxurious life but deep down he wants more than that. He craves for more. Ten knows it's selfish of him, it really is but he can't help the ache. He can't help his chest tightening at every thought. "How many times have I told you, you are 𝙢𝙮 heir." The younger smirks at his words.

He chuckles and his father's eyes widen in disbelief. "Is that all you have to say? Glad to know." He grits his teeth as the sentence ends and goes into his room, slamming the door shut. There are some calls of his name but he doesn't bother facing them. He burries his face in his bed and his mind immediately goes back to the club. To the blue haired man. He wants to go back their. He will go there tomorrow. Probably. 

Right now, 

He's so tired. 

.・。.・

  
Kun was heading home, _fast_ , almost skipping on the ground with his footsteps. It was a routine for him. And it would've made it in 5 minutes if there wasn't an awfully familiar voice stopping him. "Hey! Wait!" He turned around, dreading to see him. There stood the rich boy, Ten, from last Saturday. He immediately looked forward and increases his pace. _Just ignore him, he'll stop on his own._

Apparently that wasn't the case. soon a hand was on his arm, a little jerk and he turned to face the guy. "What do you want." He bluntly asked. Ten didn't say anything. Honestly, he didn't know what to say. He just spotted the man, doll, and immediately called for him. He doesn't know what exactly was in his mind when he headed out to go find him. "Uh.." He opened his mouth but nothing was exactly there.

Ten was, sharp with his words. way too sharp sometimes but in front of doll, it felt like his brain just stops functioning.

Doll chuckles. "What? Want a strip show? Right here?" He immediately said stepping closer and Ten was baffled. He stepped back "whoah whoah that's not what I meant... I just." The man rolled his eyes and gave a jerk to his arm freeing it from the Thai's hold. "I don't have time for you." He said in a comparatively low tone and immediately started walking away. When he saw He was still chasing after him he started running. _What's wrong with this guy?_ He looked at the side and immediately went in the alley taking turns to his apartment.

There was no one trailing after him anymore so it was safe to go inside. He looked around once again standing at the door but he saw no one suspicious. One of them was his drunkard neighbor and probably one of his friend. 

  
"You're home ge." Xiaojun greeted him as soon as he entered. "What took you so long?" He said with creases on his forehead from worry. "Nothing jun.. Just some weird guy was following me. I had to take a longer route to get rid of him." He sat down at the table throwing his head back as he stretched. "Uh... Kun-ge.." He looked up at the younger calling him.

"What?" The reply was bland and straight. "N-nothing." Xiaojun said and was halfway inside when the older called for him.

He walked to the older with heavy steps. Kun sighed and gave him a sad look, "I'm sorry if I ever put any pressure on you... I just don't want you to end up like this... I know you can do better." It physically hurts him to look at the older. He feels even more of a waste, he feels worse that Kun thinks he's not giving him enough. "No ge...I don't even do half of anything compared to what you do for me... I'm the one who should be sorry." He almost sobs and he's engulfed in warm hands, head pressed against the other's chest.

"Shh junnie, don't say sorry. I understand I get mad at you for no reason sometimes. College is already hard for you.." He flinches unnoticeably. "...just, work hard okay. I know you can do it." The smile wasn't an encouragement to him anymore. It was a reminder that he was useless. No, his gege never said anything like that, Xiaojun just felt like that as he grew up more and more.

"What if I'm never enough..." He mumbles in a low tone and walks away quickly, locking the door behind him.

Kun was too exhausted to go after him and investigate him. It wasn't like he didn't care about him. He did, _a lot_ but he felt sick all day long since the past week and it didn't seem to go away. Apparently the drugs were working on him. With a sigh he got up and crashed on the couch not wanting to bother the other. 

  
Xiaojun looked from the creak of the door. He wanted to tell Kun but didn't have the heart to. **_What if he got mad at him?_** The pressure was too much. He didn't want to put more burden on the older than there we d already. If he couldn't help him he could at least not worry him more. Silently the shorter made his way to the living room and put a blanket on him and went to the room, turning off the lights of the house, turning the lamp on and opening his text book. He looked at the words blankly and then almost slammed his head on the book. _I can't do this._

.・。. •

  
"And you're telling me you chased him all the way home?" Hendery said laughing as Ten was sitting, legs folded and hands folded on his chest "I didn't know what to do!" He whined with a pout but all he received was an eye roll. "So you stalked him." The other dead panned. "I didn't stalk him! I might have justfollowedhimforawhileandknowwherehelives" He mumbled with a red face. Hendery made a disgusted face. "Dude that's creepy.. Couldn't you have just, asked him like a decent human, geez you're a weirdo." Ten kicked his friend.

"I did try okay, he just didn't want to talk to me. He ran to get away from me!"

"And? He can decide if he wants to doesn't want to talk to you." Hendery stated that obvious. He literally looked like his mother lecturing him. 

"Okay maybe I did go overboard, I was just....curious." "Doesn't explain you following him home." Ten sighed and looked up at him. "Fine, fine... I admit it was wrong of me. I know anything doesn't explain me _following_ him back home but..." Hendery started going out of the room mumbling "you're like those creepy anime stalker girls" and Ten realized the other wasn't even listening to him anymore. "Hey where are you going?!" 

  
"To someone who doesn't stalk people like you." Hendery said loudly and it would be a big trouble if any of the staff heard it. 

  
Ten fell backwards on be bed. It was horrible, just horrible. He couldn't get his mind off that guy and he had college exams soon for Christ's sake. "What did i get myself into.." He brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes with them. At the back of his mins he silently cursed Xuxi and Hendery for taking him to that place. If he'd never gone there, he'd never know the guy exists but at the same time he can't even imagine that his entire life would probably go without meeting him. It would be so dull.

He tried not to act over dramatically but it was in his blood! Chittaphon Ten wasn't Chittaphon Ten without his stupid arguments and fake cries. From his parents to staff to his friends and ex classmates, everyone knew about it. He was sort of infamous for it but a lot if people didn't actually mind him except his lovely friends who used to make fun of him all the time. He wonders why he even bothered making friends with them. Oh yeah right. Force. Since kids Hendery and Lucas, forced into stupid parties like himself, had been the only support he had. Because they're the only people who understood him. No one else would ever.

To others it's just a joke of a ' **Rich kid's problems** '.

And he admits. That yes, his life is actually better than way too many people and he hasn't earned a penny for it (the people at that club work harder and get payed in cents in comparison). He does admit that his life doesn't hold any big miseries, but everyone needs to lean on someone sometimes. Everyone wants to cry and scream and laugh loudly. 

Everybody needs an escape. Ten needed to find his. 

.・。.・

The senior made his way, back hunched and leant back against the railing. It was low and cemented. A kid could easily fall over, and probably a lot of them did, no one cared about it. _"Broke lives make no difference except how you cash them."_ That's what they were taught growing up. He saw as the boy with half blonde dyed hair made his way, loosely, steps a little lazy and clothes like he came straight out of bed. "Here you go. " Hendery held onto the papers handed to him. His brows crease in together as he takes them. "Whoahhh are you sure they even teach this much in class?" Xiaojun laughs at him.

"A lot more. I didn't bother taking the rest of the notes." The surprised expression on the younger's face is priceless."

If I studied this much my parents would buy me a jet." He jokes and it makes the older smile but also feel bad. "My gege tells me study more." Hendery almost jumps back. "Whaf?!study more?! What does he even want?" The older laughs but his laugh dies soon. Hendery smiled at the other who didn't look very relaxed. "What happened?" He asked softly. As soft as he could at least. Xiaojun seemed like he was in distress. He looked at him, body bent and creases on his forehead. "Can we take a walk?" The taller nodded eagerly. 

  
"I don't like studying engineering. I hate physics." Xiaojun suddenly said as they were 20 minutes away from where they started, a silent walk.

The younger looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "But you're one of the best seniors... I thought you loved this subject-" "I know. I thought I liked it too.. But I don't. I can't do this." His face tightened and he picked up a rock and threw it far into the river. Hendery looked at him, waiting for him to calm down a little. "Why don't you.. Start again with a new subject." The slightly shorter male blankly stared at him. "My cousin didn't like biology so he took a break for a year and then started again with accounts-"

"My life is not like you. I'm not a rich kid." His eyes were cold and almost lifeless. "My gege wouldn't let me drop... Obviously. He's doing too much for me already. I don't wanna burden him more." It feels weird. Hendery has never thought about putting burden on his parents. they always had more than enough, there were never thoughts to his minds that it might be pressuring for them. "Ask your parents then...?" He knows he's making stupid statements but frankly he doesn't know what else to do and saying nothing looks rude. "I don't have anyone except my ge" He says with an expressionless face but his fists are clenched. "He's all I have." 

Hendery doesn't know financial burden for obvious reasons, he doesn't know how it feels to hesitate in money. Sure, maybe he gets denied sometimes and he is scared for some things but mostly, things that actually affect his life doesn't come in that. Still, seeing xiaojun he can feel the other's pressure. He can imagine himself in situations similar.

Maybe not as bad as the older but somewhat bad he guesses. He doesn't exactly like the empty eyes the smaller keeps fixing at he ground. "Can you try once?" He says squatting lightly to make eye contact with him. "At least.... try to voice his opinions. You're a great student, all the professors love you, your grade is amazing the university might even allow you to jump to 2nd year! And I know you can do anything you put your heart into. I mean you hate engineering but you're still the top scorer in your year. If he's as great as you tell me, I'm sure he'll have faith in you and understand." The older blinked a few times and then smiled. "Yeah I guess... I just chicken out before I can even say anything. I think he'll understand.." 

  
Hendery gives him a high five and they smile at each other. "Thanks... For what you said. I needed to hear it." Xiaojun says a little flustered The younger tilts his head like a cat and looks at him.

"For.. Complimenting you or telling you to speak your mind." Xiaojun hits his head and starts walking backwards.

"Both." Hendery smiles and follows behind him quickly with tiny steps. He steps on the broad railing and immediately the older starts scolding him. "Hey! You brat you'll fall down!" Slowly, the worry in Xiaojun's voice fades and he's laughing through his calls. His feet feel light, and his mind is off of the previous tensions. He feels wild, a little mischievous for the first time. He feels happy chasing after the younger as they run into a non planned path. 

And Hendery? 

He knows it's a risk. The height is a lot and there's a big chance that he will fall. But whenever xiaojun is there, there's a sense of security. He laughs. The buildings around him are broken and rusty. The people wear non branded cheap clothes. There's no perfume or air freshener clogging the air. It's fresh and everything is open wide. No tall buildings stop you from seeing anything. 

_**Hendery likes to think this little distance as his escape.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been long but did you see the soft xiaodery?? Did you? 𝙈𝙮 𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙙𝙤𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 ̶̶
> 
> ̶I ̶̶̶m̶i̶̶̶g̶h̶t ̶̶̶j̶u̶s̶t ̶̶̶b̶ ̶̶l̶i̶k̶̶i̶n̶g ̶̶̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g ̶̶x̶i̶a̶o̶d̶̶r̶e̶r̶y ̶̶̶̶̶̶̶m̶̶o̶̶r̶̶e
> 
> hehe I'm just kidding I love Kunten. It's been a busy time for me I'm trying my best to write. I know this is a little shorter than the first one but I tried longer paragraphs! (இдஇ; )
> 
> Keep streaming TBT !! 
> 
> ( ps would you like more xiaodery or should I add some Yangyang elements in the next chapter instead?) 
> 
> Have a safe day/night ♡
> 
> [ I'm trying to edit this oof so if there's any mistake I'm sorry ]


	4. desire

**_! Tw !_ **

**_\- mention of underage work!_ **

**_\- use of degrading words!_ **

**_ \- mature content! _ **

**!** **please do not proceed to read this work if you're uncomfortable with any of this even slightly. Your mental health comes first !**

Kun had woken up from his slumber after hours, still in the uncomfortable position on the couch. His neck hurt as he moved and he regretted thinking he can keep sleeping on the couch. Taking xiaojun's bed felt wrong, so wrong, even sleeping on the floor was not a choice. 

A college student, xiaojun was, and Kun being there would just disturb him. It would make him get distracted or disturbed. If he slept on the couch, he would feel his muscles ache all the time like his own did and wouldn't be able to focus on university well. 

There were a huge number of reasons why there was no other option than to crash in the living room every night. He wished they could go somewhere better where drunk men wouldn't bang on their doors or neighbours wouldn't fight with guns so the younger could have a peaceful environment but it was out of Kun's budget. When his 'uncle' had made him drop out of school in first year of high school, he knew all chances of employment by educational qualification had been erased. Finding xiaojun was like a light in darkness. 

So young and so determined; steady. He knew he had to invest his everything in the shorter.

To make his life better. 

His mother used to tell him "everyone might not have a good life, it's just not in our luck sometimes, but at least the ones who can, we can build theirs." She used to tell him all the time how they were cursed, little 3 year old Kun had memorized her words. Maybe, they were cursed. he wasn't one to believe in superstitions but sometimes her words felt too real. Picking himself up he bends down to find the keys he threw last night. 

At the very moment, he shrieks out in pain. His back immediately starts to hurt and it almost brings tears to his eyes. There had never been a day it didn't hurt since that day, but it was never this painful. Almost immediately his body gave in and he lyed on the floor. "I'll be late." He grumbles and stands up ignoring the shivers of extreme hurt running down his back. 

.・。.・

Making it to the cafe is harder that day but chucking down enough painkillers makes him able to work again. Right after he entered the kitchen, he was pulled by a hand. The cafe owner stood in front of him. "Oh.. Good morning m-" "Save it." She says in a stern voice and he sees how she avoids eye contact with him. 

Her voice softens as she mutters, "Qian.. I'll ask this once... and I really hope this is not true.."

There's confusion on his face at the way she's breathing heavily. "What happened ma'am... are you okay?" Her old age makes him worry a little by the way her breathes are getting loud. "Are you... a-are you... a stripper?" One look, she gives him one look, filled with pity, disgust and shame. His hands fist and words are escaping his mouth before he can process them. "I can explain.. I swear-" She raises her hand and he realizes that he's lost it. The woman looks down and shakes her head. "I thought you're such a good kid.. I thought you're nice... you're a whore." Words spit on him with fire and rage. "I used to think you make money for something good for your future like college or... but... you sell your body shamelessly."

Tiny words fill him with intense fury. It's always been judged. Does he have a choice in this? No. Would Kun choose this life if he was born in families like her's who would be there for him? No. Never. It made him angrier how people who paid them were not judged. As if they were hunters, dragging people in their traps. 

"You have no right to judge my life decisions you bitch." He finally raised his voice and she stumbled back. 

"How can you say anything about me when you don't even know who I am. Don't dare say anything, I've respected you long enough woman, but you have crossed your line." He immediately starts removing the apron and keeps it on the shelf. "Fine. If you're so ashamed to have me working here, I'll just leave." 

"I don't want any whores in my cafe either! You unethical bitch" He hears her scream behind him as he walks out. There are tears spilling down his cheeks and he clutches his jacket closer. 

.・。.・

The keys twist in smoothly, thankfully, and he steps inside the house, not bothering locking it. He heads to the chair and sits down on it heavily. As if adding to him feeling underweather, someone knocks in his door like crazy. For a second he thinks it's the landlord but he had already paid the month's rent. 

"Who-" Kun's eyes go round as he looks at the person standing infront of him. Ten. The rich boy. 

Baffled, his voice cracks and he asks in a high pitched tone, "what are you doing here?!" He's angry of course. Whatever is going on inside the younger man's head is messed up. If he wasn't rich there's not slightest doubt in him he would sue the shorter for breach of privacy. "Uh I wanted to talk to you that day but you-" "I don't." He says and almost shuts the door on the other's face but Ten holds it. "Huh" The Thai blinks and it makes kun even angrier. "I said, I don't, want to talk to you." 

He can see the other loose his confidence with those plain words and it makes him roll his eyes. "See, I swear I won't take much of your time-" "You better make it quick." The younger grumbles and follows him inside "please stop cutting me off I just-" "Kun-ge... wait who's this?" Another boy cute Ten's words, yet again, and he almost cries. Xiaojun stands on the door, confused looking in between them. "Is he your boyfriend?" Kun creases his brows and pulls a face. "No! Never, why would i-" "Hey I should take offense!" His pout gets ignored. 

"Ge, I want to talk to you." The youngest says ignoring ten's presence. "Sure junie just let me-" "Now." He's almost pleading with his face. There's no turning him down Kun understands. Mentally, he rubs her head and falls back into a soft comforter shutting everyone out. But that's unfortunately just a piece of imagination. "Go ahead." He says, hands on his forehead. 

Xiaojun takes a deep breathe and looks at him. "Gege... I don't want to study engineering." 

Kun blinks for a minute and then his mouth falls open. "Wh-what do you mean you don't want to study engineering?" He says and the younger almost takes a step back at the way his voice has become harsher. "I-I don't like it. It's weird and burdening and annoying, my interest-" "Life isn't about just interests xiaojun.. you can't just leave your university after everything!" Kun's face has fear stamped on it as the younger trips on his words. 

"I'll major in something else, it's not like there's no hope besides what I'm studying, it'll take some time but, I can just drop for a year-" Before he can keep his points the older stands up and sends a tight slap across his face. "Hey! You can't do that!" Ten says standing up too but kun pushes him back "you don't come in between our personal life or I'll kick you out right here and now." 

There's obviously no room left to argue with him. All he can do is stand there. He's not their family of course, but whoever this guy is, Ten feels bad for him. 

"Is this a joke to you? All these years I spent, how much I've pushed just to pay your fee, do you think it's easy?!" Kun shouts and the younger keeps looking down. "All these years I kept you here, never let you work so you could focus on studying... and now you just want to give up!" His voice is loud and filled with disappointment, sorrow and rage. "I saved you from working all the time and I got 5 jobs, just so you could never have any issue. All I asked for was your focus! On your future." The oldest male in the room is passing those comments with a thickly pitcher voice. 

Just like always. 

Like a burst of volcano, Xiaojun screams, "JUST SHUT UP!"

He's fuming in anger and the veins of his neck are popping out. "You don't fucking care about me! You never did! All i was was someone you couldn't become. It was never about me! Just because your shitty uncle made you whore in that bar, you just wanted a replacement of your dreams! And you just put it on me without even asking what I want!"

Tears drip down the younger's eyes and his voice becomes quite. "Every moment till now, I've been living just so I can fulfill your expectations. Your needs. I never wanted any of this... I never did. You didn't even ask me what I want to be! I wasn't allowed to be who I am!" He shouts again. 

The older's face falls, sullen and damaged. "You don't get to pull that face on me ge.... Not again." He says gritting his teeth and grabs his phone from the couch before heading. "I'm going..." 

As soon as his hands twisted the knob the oldest asks, "when will you be back?"

For ten, the scene is weird, because he thought that was an act of rebellion, the way he shuts his dad our and doesn't respond at all. "Sleeping over a friend. I won't be back till tomorrow." He sees Kun nod his head and after a few minutes of the youngest in the room being gone, he flops back onto the couch, a freefall. "....are you okay...?" He asks quietly, as if testing the waters. "Fantastic. Didn't you see I had the best experience of my life." His statement makes the Thai squeeze away a little. "Uh well..." Before he gets to say anything, under a swift movement, Kun pulls him towards himself by his face and crashes their lips together. 

He melts into the kiss, and falls over the other, caging him in between his arms on both sides of his head. The couch is uncomfortable but he doesn't mind until he gets to taste the older's lips like this the whole time. 

Breathing doesn't seem so nice suddenly he just wants to keep his lips pressed against the other. 

it seems like Kun has other plans though, he pulls away from a whining Ten and pushes him, then unbuckles his pants and gets down on his knees. "Hey wait wait.." The Thai splutters out in a rush. The older looks up at him with his doll like eyes, biting his bottom lip. "You don't want to-" "It's not like I don't! I just... not here? Maybe the bedroom..." He squeaks out and Kun stands up. "No...not the bedroom. Never mind i-" He doesn't let him complete his sentence and pulls him close into another kiss. 

Simultaneously, he picks out his phone from his back pocket and dials in for a cab. "I'll take you to the best hotel of course then. With the nicest service." He says cheekily but the other just looks down and chews on his lips. 

Ten tries not to mind it. 

.・。.・

As soon as they step in their room, there's a fiery kiss between them. He leans in as Kun places his hands on his shoulder and he locks the door behind them. Ten's back is pressed against the wall as the older does magic, hands roaming in his hair. His own hands around the waist of the older, gently sliding around and going down daringly. 

He pulls him closer picking him up, leaving no space in between them. The blue haired man feels light, his sunken cheeks already made him guess that. 

He starts walking forward and doesn't watch where the bed starts falling over on top of the blue haired. He kissed the plump lips again, biting and sucking on them. "God I love your lips.." He moans out and Kun pulls away looking down. He flips them over and starts undressing himself. Ten watches the other shamelessly eyes going up and down his body. 

He slowly unbottons his own shirt and pulls down his pants till they're completely discarded. Afterwards he tries to get back on the older but Kun stops him and ties his hand with the shirt above his head. It's sudden. 

The older proceeds to sit on his hard on which makes him throw his head back. Slowly, he's completely inside the taller and Kun is going up and down on his dick. Ten throws his head back in pleasure and the blue haired also clutches his sides, both of them moaning. 

Eventually he slowed down, loosing energy fast and it gave the Thai to switch over. Turning the other around, making him face his back he removed his own hands from the shirt and pulled the other by his hips. 

"Please... hurt me. Fuck me. I want to... I want you to make me forget..." The man grabs onto the sheets, "...everything." He's begging. Begging Ten to be the only thing around him, send him into a state of bliss. 

It sounds blissful to Ten and he grabs his thighs. "God I love your thighs." He says sucking onto the soft pale flesh. There's adoration in his voice as he travels his hands around them and marks both of his thighs with a number of hickeys, Kun squirming under him. "Tsk, don't be a brat." He send a sharp slap to the left cheek but only gets a moan. Smugly smiling, he places 2 fingers inside the man at once. 

The stretch burns for a second before he's asking for more, Ten is going to give him a lot more. He inserts another one and starts thrusting his hand inside the poor boy who's holding onto the bed post trying not to scream. 

The Thai removes the pillow from his mouth and holds onto his face as he sucks a mark into Kun's back. "They have soundproof walls don't worry, i want to hear you." Hearing it the Chinese immediately starts moaning loudly, needily. "Please..fill me up please.." 

Ten doesn't like his length aching either, he pulls out his fingers making the man under him cry in desperation and wraps a condom, pushing in without a warning.

"Ten!" It's loud and high pitch. It only fuels him up more as he spanks the older again thrusting in right after. 

By the end of the it, Kun fails to the soundproof walls and his moans can be heard by everyone in a 10 metre radius. 

・。.・

He shifts slowly and carefully. Kun's head lyes on his chest and his hand on his chest, one leg swung over his own. Ten smiles at the older who's in deep sleep. His hand is under kun's head going to his shoulder and the other reaches out for the taller's on his chest. He covers the slightly smaller hand and grins. There's a little movement in the older which makes him hesitate but he just ends up snuggling more into Ten. It makes the Thai laugh. He looks like a cat and bear hybrid like this. Cute. Very cute. 

Hesitantly he places a kiss on the top of his head and rubs circles on his hand. It looks so domestic. As if he was his boyfriend-

Ten shakes his head. He shouldn't push past his limit. 

Moving again and again, Kun manages to lye on top of him entirely and it's really adorable but makes it hard for him to relax. Softly, he turns them, still hugging him close. Like this, they've almost melted into each other. 

Pulling out his phone, he takes three photos. One of Kun's face, one of his small hand in his own and the third, Ten and him. He smiled and moved a little to peck his lips, slightly moving around them and then went down to his neck. He bit the soft skin and then kissed it after, sucking it softly. After five or six of them, he sighed burying his head where the shoulder and neck connected, giving it another few pecks and pulling the asleep man closer by waist. 

After Ten is fast asleep , kun opens his eyes and looks at the shorter, digging holes into his skin with his glares. " _ **I don't want to get used to him**_ ". 

.・。.・

Xiaojun didn't know where he was going. He had made an excuse of a friend but there was no one he could turn to. His hands fell on his cheek on their own and it resisted him going back where he came from. 

Stuck in the middle of nowhere He wondered if there actually was anyone he could even think of going to. He never made friends, mostly because he was too ashamed to make any in school and too scared in university. He remembers when everyone asked who his parents were and where they worked, bombarding him with thousands of questions about his family. 

Even when he explained he didn't have any parent, they nudged him about his brother. He remembers running back home crying. 

Obvious to all situations, he had let out his anger on Kun of course, there was no one else he could say anything to. Mumbling curses and asking why they couldn't live like the other kids. It still hurt him, it wasn't Kun's choice he knew that. Still, he had gone far enough to question about it. 

Just because the older didn't say anything doesn't mean there was complete calm. He would feel the tension in him everytime they'd pass each other in the living room or when he would get called to watch a movie with him. The entire time, he waited for a hit or a scolding but it never came. The taller would be home less and less and a month after, they moved to an apartment. 

"I'm sorry we had to live there.. and I know this isn't a lot too.. but for now, it's the best I could get."

After everything and especially that, there wasn't enough strength in xiaojun to hate his gege. How could he? How many orphans get picked by a older brother who takes care of you even though you've never met. He can't imagine what his life would be without Kun. Maybe they weren't biologically related, but his blood relatives had never been there for him anyways. 

He kicked a stone on the ground and it went farther than he thought it would. Turning away he looked at the buildings on the other side of the city. He didn't have the time to register when someone grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt "Yah punk do you think it's cool to throw rocks at people?" He looks at the man, taller and broader wearing a cool black T-shirt and pants. "I-it was a mistake " He says and tries to step back. "So it's a mistake now huh? Dont play dumb-" 

"What are you doing Arnold." A familiar voice joins and he sees Hendery make his way between them with a coffee in his hands. 

Xiaojun looks at him raising an eyebrow. "He's my friend.. a senior from university.." Hendery says pointing to the older and the bodyguard immediately let him go and bow. "Sorry sir, I apologize for the inconvenience." He looks at the taller weirdly and shrugs him off. "What are you doing here. I thought you didn't step out after the sun sets." The younger asks with a huge smile. 

He liked Hendery for that. Always smiling. An infectious smile. 

"I... well..." He looks at the bodyguard, a small sign that he's uncomfortable. The younger immediately whispers something and the man leaves them alone, as they both start walking back to where they talked the other day. "What happened..? You're alright aren't you?" He nods and they sit on the railing, facing in front. Slowly he told him everything and Hendery immediately covered his face with a hand and shouted "What the heck he's a terrible person!" Xiaojun looks at him with a sharp glare. 

"I.. I know I don't know him well but he can't hit you! That's so wrong of him!" He says and pouts slightly. 

"He's literally the best person Hendery. Honestly, I understand his view point. But it's just burdening. I'm so tired of it." The older says and dangles his feet a bit. "Where will you stay then..?" He looks at him with a blank face. He doesn't know where he's going to stay either. 

Hendery leans over the edge, "you should spend the night at mine." It takes while for him to register those words. 

"No... I can't possibly-" "Why not?! We could talk the night away and you could help me with my test tomorrow~" He sing songs with a huge grin and it makes Xiaojun laugh. After small arguments of here and there he finally agrees, hitting the younger's head, "fine you brat." He receives a bright smile and it warms his heart. 

.・。.・

The house is huge, it feels like it will never end and stepping in it, he feels unworthy. Hesitant steps are pulled as the young boy takes his hand and starts running in the house shouting a little. He fears that his parents would come "don't worry they're not home!" He cheekily says and gets an eye roll in return.

The bed is soft. Like cotton. Heavenly. 

Xiaojun wonders if he should test such luxury, almost afraid to sit there. however the younger runs around coolly "I told nan to bring us some snacks because, i, absolutely love them." He says bending his body weirdly and making a heart. The older laughs at the silly gesture. 

The entire evening, they keep talking till they head to the verandah where the cook brings them their dinner. It's rich, the flavour on his tongue is immense. His gege makes amazing food but unfortunately he can't do much with the limited amount of things they have. For a second, his hunger dies as he thinks about Kun. He left the man to deal with the enormous amount of burden and xiaojun's worry all alone. Plus that weird man. 

His stomach dropped and he would've thrown up but just then hendery pointed out a little caterpillar in his hand.

They studied a bit here and there till the younger got impatient and fell back on the bed as if he's about to make snow angels in his bed. "Come on, we haven't even studied for long yet!" He says trying to pull the other but there's no hope "it's been 3 hours! That's too much for my brain!" There's a knock at the door and they both turn their head to it. 

"What are you doing here?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this in one day, I seem to have no time these days to write :( this was around 4k words so I hope that makes up for the inactivity. 
> 
> Also I don't have any proof reader so I'm sorry if I made an mistakes ! I'll try to correct them tomorrow or within this week at least so don't mind the fic getting updated constantly.
> 
> Please stay safe and don't forget to stream bad alive! 
> 
> Also late happy birthday Mark! Ily so much bub <3


End file.
